


Choose Your Own "Adventure": SwanQueen Edition

by NoNamesFromCats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Boundaries, Choose Your Own Adventure, Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink, Newbie Kinksters, Smut, Vanilla, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNamesFromCats/pseuds/NoNamesFromCats
Summary: Real world AU. Regina and Emma are living together and raising their son. But Henry's away for the weekend. Will they make good use of their time alone? Will Regina get the release she's looking for? Regina POV. Follow the prompts and choose what she decides to do!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as my 'A kind of Fairytale' series, a couple of years later.
> 
> More detailed tags accompany each choice/sex scene.

Regina stood in front of the mirrored closet doors of their bedroom, adjusting a wave of her short dark hair and smoothing her black cocktail dress over her hips.

“Are you ready?” she called over her shoulder. 

Emma glanced up from whatever game she was playing on her phone. 

“Yup,” she said, elbows resting on her knees, blonde hair semi-combed and spilling over her shoulders. She was dressed like she was usually dressed, in skinny jeans and some kind of loose sweater, over which she would eventually put her red leather jacket. Regina had given up trying to guess what kind of occasion might actually warrant a change of attire and now barely made a face.

Except this time, she caught Emma watching her in the mirror. Regina cocked her head at a haughty angle as she adjusted herself to maximum cleavage. She knew she looked good. The dress fit her within an inch of its designer life and she’d broken out the good stilettos tonight. And all for some boring thing at Granny's horrible little diner. For Archie Hopper, no less. What a waste. 

She turned and strode towards Emma in the chair, drinking in the somewhat hungry way Emma was looking at her. She stopped just a few inches from her, nearly stepping between her parted knees. Emma stared up at her. Regina gave her a wicked smile and turned to show her back where her dress was open.

“Zip me up.”

Emma stood close behind her and suddenly the energy in the room was different. Regina was aware of Emma's fingers on her back through her thin slip, and felt her breath on her shoulder. The zipper went up and stopped halfway. She waited.

“Have you ever had a lap dance?” Emma asked.

“Excuse me?” The spell was broken as the zipper continued to its peak. Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma in the mirror as she stepped towards the bureau to get her earrings. 

Emma returned to her chair, but she didn't pick up her phone. “You know—a lap dance.”

Regina squinted as she secured her favourite diamond trailing earrings. “Have I had someone in lingerie rubbing themselves against me? No, I have not.” She picked up her lip liner and started to trace her lips. “I think I'm lacking the anatomy to bring that to a satisfying conclusion.”

“You're not lacking anything.” Emma was sitting with her elbows on her knees, staring intently. “And I bet I could make you come.”

Regina eyed her, pausing and then returning to applying her lipstick. “I highly doubt that.”

“I'm serious.” She did look serious. She stood up and approached Regina from behind.

Regina felt a shiver of arousal. “We're already late.” 

“I don't care.” Emma's fingers were light on the sides of her waist, watching her in the mirror. The words alone were almost enough to persuade her. Regina would rather be with her here than at some stupid party, but if they were late, then everyone would think she had done it out of spite.

“It's your choice,” Emma said. From her lusty tone, Regina thought maybe whatever ire she incurred would be worth it.

(If Regina agrees to a lap dance, go to Chapter 2. (lap dance, mutual masturbation)

If she insists they go to the party, go to Chapter 3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina agrees to a lap dance.
> 
> (lap dance, mutual masturbation)

Regina liked being in charge. And she liked that Emma never immediately gave in to her. It was the back and forth that gave their relationship the tension she craved. So when Emma told her to take off her dress she protested.

“I thought you were going to be the one getting naked?” she said as Emma tugged the top of her zipper down.

“Trust me.”

Grudgingly, she stepped out of her dress, and hung it back on its padded hanger. Standing there in her slip and Louboutins she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and knew she still looked hot. 

“Sit there.” Emma instructed, pointing to the chair in the corner as she scrolled through something on her phone. 

Occasionally she would do what Emma wanted, right off the bat, but she reserved the right to be difficult about it. She sat regally in the stiff backed chair, ankles crossed over each other, hands folded in her lap like a grumpy talent show judge.

Emma finally set her phone down on the bed and disappeared behind the sliding door of their walk-in closet. A song began to play. It was slow and sultry, with a female voice singing. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Regina couldn't place it.

Emma appeared from the closet wearing the exact same outfit she had gone in with. Not that Regina had expected a teddy and garters, but a crew neck sweater wasn't really her idea of high appeal. This bet was looking more winnable by the minute.

By no stretch of the imagination was Emma a dancer, but as she started to move to the music, Regina couldn't look away. She swivelled her hips and flipped her hair back and trailed her fingers down her still jean-clad legs. 

When the song's chorus began, Regina heard something about a teenage dirtbag.  
“What is this music?” she sneered. Emma ignored her, and unbuttoned her pants. Regina quieted and watched as she began pulling them down, down to her knees. She stumbled slightly as she pulled the rest of them off with her feet. 

Regina sat still, waiting as Emma made her way closer, her sweater ending just above the flimsy elastic band of her underwear. Cheap, barely-there cotton, that Regina was suddenly sure she could snap with her teeth given half a chance. She leered up at Emma as she straddling her thighs. Regina brushed her fingers just above her knees.

“There's just one rule,” Emma murmured, gripping Regina's wrists and holding them up. “You're not allowed to touch me.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “We'll see about that.”

“Do I have to handcuff you?”

Regina briefly wondered if that was something she wanted to try. But now wasn't the time. “I'll be good,” she said, smugly satisfied at the flicker of arousal on Emma's face.

Emma was still swaying her hips, her fingers nudging her panties down an inch, two. Just enough that the neatly trimmed hair was visible. Regina bit her lip and kept her hands at her sides while Emma continued to writhe over her. 

Emma started feeling herself up over her sweater, running her hands over her breasts. A few minutes ago, Regina wouldn't have thought a plain white sweater could be sexy, but here she was. Emma broke eye contact and turned around, stepping high over Regina's thighs. With her back to Regina, she pulled her sweater over her head, and bent over, flipping her hair over her face, and then, raking her nails through her hair, flipping it back. Regina had to blink to keep it out of her eyes. 

She could feel the beginning of wetness on her thighs as Emma settled back onto her and unhooked her bra. Regina swallowed as Emma cupped her own breasts and leaned forward again. This time Regina was ready for the hair flip and turned her head, not taking her eyes off Emma as she arched her back and rose up. 

She turned around again, discarding her panties as she did so. Regina had seen her fully naked many times, but somehow she felt a rush that felt like the first time all over again. Maybe because this time she had to wait and pay attention and watch. She shifted on her chair, her high-end underwear and expensive pantyhose suddenly feeling far too restrictive between her legs.

Emma slipped a finger inside herself and started to stroke a rhythm as she swayed. Regina realized the song had run out and they were sitting in silence, but it didn't matter, she could hear Emma's every little gasp as she pushed farther into herself and closer to Regina until the knuckles of her working hand were also grinding against her. They were almost but not quite the right spot to make it happen. Regina was breathing harder, fighting to keep her hands at her sides now.

“Touch me,” Emma said.

“What about the rules?” Regina tried to be saucy about it, but she was aching too much to give the words any real bite.

“I want you to.”

That shattered any last resolve. Her hands were on Emma's waist, around her buttocks, down her thighs and up between them in no time. He mouth was on Emma's nipple, licking, plying it with her teeth, then licking again. Emma gasped and moaned, then pulled away.

“Wait. Wait. No.” Emma caught hold of her wrists, blinking a few times as if pulling herself out of a trance. “Not yet. What about you? Are you close?”

There was no point in lying. “No. But it doesn't matter.”

Emma groaned, sounding frustrated. “But that was our deal.”

“Our bet. And you lost.” She grinned, but it was strained with unmet desire.

Emma squirmed on her lap. Regina's thigh was suddenly wet and she shivered.

“I want to play a game with you,” Emma whispered.

Regina's body flared at the thought of one of Emma's 'games'. Regina squeezed her eyes shut then opened them, banishing her thoughts of throwing Emma to the bed and finishing her off just the way she liked, but then they'd never leave. “We don't have time.”

“Fine.” Emma stood up again, and touched herself in full view of Regina. “Then rules are rules.”

Regina could feel herself practically throbbing, she was so swollen with arousal. If that was how Emma wanted to play it, this wouldn't take long. She pulled up her own slip, and crept her fingers down under the tight waistband of her pantyhose, under her underwear. Watching Emma bite her lip and rub herself faster. 

Regina touched her own clit, one finger, just the right pressure. She could use some lube, but she didn't want to break the moment, break her eye contact with Emma. She rocked her pelvis, dipped her fingers into of herself, and they came away slippery wet. 

“Oh, fuck.” she said hoarsely as she watched Emma work herself with both hands and stroked her own clit.

Emma called her name and Regina was coming in glorious seconds, letting her eyes close and her head roll back as her core clenched. She felt Emma wet against her knee and the orgasm intensified as she watched emma double up through half closed eyes. They collapsed together, both breathing heavily. 

“Ok,” Regina said hoarsely. “Now we're really going to be late.”

(go to the next Chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

The party was boring, as she had known it would be. Everyone was standing around, laughing and talking pleasantly. It annoyed her that she'd ever felt even the slightest bit bad that she never used to be invited to these things. Before Emma. Now she was the obligatory plus one, even though she was still mayor of this damn town.

But now, at least she could smile and be pleasant too. She could listen to one of Marco's stories, or make boring small talk with Belle, and even entertain the unfailingly chipper company of Mary Margaret and her bland-as-snow husband. One of which was usually toting a baby. At least they never asked if she wanted to hold him.

But tonight, she sensed that Emma was off too. She was sequestered near the jukebox with Killian Jones, but she kept glancing back Regina's way. Usually Emma was as bubbly as the rest of them, and Regina was the lone dissenter. She'd nobly keep her distance and not cramp Emma's style by any obvious show that they were together. Emma could laugh and flirt with whomever. It wasn't like Regina didn't know who she was going home with. She could just as easily enjoy herself drinking alone at the bar, and subtly appreciating the complexities of the bustier Ruby as bartender was wearing tonight.

She was ordering another glass of porte when Emma joined her. “Having a good time?” Emma asked.

“Not particularly. You?”

Emma shrugged. She was squeezed in close Regina even though there was plenty of room. Their hips were touching and Emma's leather jacket was sticky on her hot bare skin. Regina was boiling in the tiny space and didn't know how Emma was still wearing a sweater and a jacket, but she supposed she usually ran hot enough for both of them.

“I'm not really feeling it here,” Emma admitted.

Regina perked up immediately, even though, again, it would be her who would be blamed for a hasty exit. She knew the townspeople still whispered about her. Lucky for them she didn't really care. This Mayor schtick was wearing thin anyways. Now that she'd softened her unopposed reign of terror, someone else might actually run against her. And she might even let them win. “You want to leave?”

“Just for a bit.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Regina asked as she took a healthy gulp of her drink.

Emma put her hand on hers, in a deliberate gesture. They had been together now for more than a year, living together for slightly longer than that—it was a long story—and while it had taken not too much time to find their groove in private, around the rest of the town, they were still working on it.

“Come with me.” Emma took her hand and lead her through the crowd. Too surprised to argue, Regina let her. She noticed one or two eyes on them, gave them pointed looks and downed her drink. 

She followed Emma into the washroom, and in the mirror, noticed that her lipstick was still in place. She had just managed to set her glass down on the counter when Emma pulled her towards a stall. 

“What are we doing in here?”

“Making the party more interesting.” Emma ducked a head to check under the stall doors then turned and kissed Regina full on the mouth. She was surprised for a moment and then returned the kiss full force. She felt Emma's hands on her waist, pulling her close, sneaking fingers down her thighs, and she got the gist. 

She pulled away, eyebrow raised. “I am not fucking in a public washroom.”

“You have any better ideas?”

(If Regina fucks Emma in a public washroom, go to Chapter 4 (rough sex, dirty talk, subspace, punishment, dom Regina, fisting, consensual non consent, boundaries, aftercare)

If Regina has a better idea, go to Chapter 5 (oral sex, boundaries, top Emma))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina fucks Emma in a public washroom  
(rough sex, dirty talk, subspace, punishment, dom Regina, fisting, consensual non consent, boundaries, aftercare)

“Not really,” she admitted grudgingly.

“Good.” Emma took her by the hand and led her into the stall. Regina grimaced at the open toilet, but at least it was clean, and some kind of potpourri air freshener was on a tiny shelf on the tiled wall.

Emma locked the stall door behind them. 

“So what's the big idea?” It was close quarters and Regina had no doubt that anyone who walked in would immediately see both of their feet.

Emma stepped close to her, eyes suddenly. “I want you to fuck me,” she murmured and leaned into kiss her, pulling back just as Regina got close. Regina went for it again and again Emma faked her out, teasing her until Regina scowled.

“I've been bad,” Emma said. “Now make me pay.”

Desire radiated through Regina like electricity, overwhelming her surprise that Emma wanted to play here, now. She swallowed. The idea that hey might get caught certainly upped the ante.

“With pleasure.” She gripped the back of Emma's jacket and pushed her towards the back wall, just firmly enough that Emma had to brace herself with her hands. She stood there, her back to Regina, waiting.

“You've been bad, Ms. Swan, you deserve what you get.”

Regina kicked her legs apart with a pointed toe to each of her shins. She deftly pulled off her rings and laid them carefully on top of the toilet paper dispenser.

She pressed her body close to Emma and reached around, undoing the button on Emma's pants, and unzipping the fly. She slid her hand down over Emma's thin underwear, feeling the hair beneath, and cupped her, hard. Emma grunted, pushing back against her body. Already Regina could feel her own heart speeding up.

She squeezed Emma again, and licked her lips as she groaned, then disengaged and gripped the waistband of her jeans, yanking them down. It was no mean feat considering how tight they were and she only made it to about mid-thigh before she gave up and went for Emma's underwear, hooking her thumbs into the elastic, and dragging them down.

She leaned close to Emma's ear and growled, “I'm going to spread you wide and fuck you, and you can't do anything about it.”

Emma gasped and rocking her hip back and leaning forward just a little in anticipation. If anyone heard them, Regina knew there'd be no convincing them she wasn't evil, only satisfying her kinky girlfriend. And she would, of course, stop the second Emma said so, or if her body language changed.

Regina bent Emma over further and from behind, drew a finger swiftly between her legs. Emma was wet. She was always wet when she started talking like this. It thrilled Regina in a way she was a little bit scared of.

“If you struggle, I'll just fuck you harder.” she said huskily and saw Emma shiver. She knew Emma was writing more graphic scripts in her head. Taking the fantasy as far as she wanted, past where Regina thus far wanted to go.

“Please,” Emma whispered, their code for 'more'.

Regina plunged in a finger and felt Emma tremble.

“Please.” 

She added another finger and started long, hard strokes, slipping easily in and out, but curling her fingers just so. Emma moaned and rocked back and forth. 

“Oh,” she gasped. “Oh. Please. Uh huh,” she said, her words getting lost in a rhythm of breaths.

“Fuck, Regina, please,” she begged. Regina's mouth was dry, her fingers wet and working hard, harder, as hard as Emma liked it. She paused a moment to adjust her position. Emma whimpered. She added another finger and in a couple of short strokes, Emma was already begging for more.

“Please.”

She positioned her whole hand, going slower now. Emma was moaning, clenching and releasing until her muscles released to take Regina in. 

“Oh, please, please,” Emma pleaded as she went just a little harder, just a little faster. Knowing when Emma was like this she would take anything. She was breathing in gasps and whimpers, almost sounding like sobs, but Regina could tell how badly she wanted it. And it made her feel good and powerful. Her skin prickled heat from excitement.

She knew she could give Emma one more thing.

“You can say it,” Regina growled. “I know you want to. Tell me no.”

She heard Emma gasp and saw her tremble with the new permission. They'd never crossed this line before. “No.” 

Regina heard the note of ecstasy in it and felt secure in her choice..

“No, no, oh, please, no,” she gasped over and over again, getting wetter and wetter as Regina's hand kept moving. Her legs were trembling, and her arm was beginning to ache. Her own clit was throbbing, but she kept going. 

“Oh, god.” She felt Emma come, clenching around her, legs buckling for just a second as Regina slipped free and caught her around the waist enough to steady her. She leaned towards Regina, cuddling against her shoulder. Usually neither of them were much for snuggling, but after a session like this, if they'd been home and horizontal, Emma would have pressed her naked body close, wrapped her arms around Regina and stayed that way til morning. 

“How are you?” Regina asked as Emma glanced up at her. The liner on her bottom lid was smudged, like her eyes had been watering, and her pupils were still blown out, making her eyes look dark. Her face had more colour than usual.

“Really good.” She breathed deeply, her head lolling against Regina's shoulder. She coughed dryly.

“I'll get you some water.” She left Emma leaning against the cubicle wall as she washed her hands and found the wine glass she'd left on the counter and filled it with water.

Emma drank the water quickly. Her pants and underwear were still pulled down, and Regina had to stop herself from suggesting they go again. They'd been lucky so far, but it was only a matter of time before someone had to use the washroom. As much as she might cherish a scandalized look on Mary Margaret's face, it was best if the whole town wasn't in on their business. 

Emma handed back the glass and tugged her clothing back into place. She was suddenly much more cheerful and relaxed than she'd seemed earlier. 

“Come on.” She slipped a hand around Regina's waist, grinning at her. “Let's go back to the party.”

(go to Chapter 6)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a better idea  
(oral sex, boundaries, top Emma))

“Come on.” She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back into the hallway. Just before the stairway to the motel above was a counter behind which Granny kept all of the room keys in a locked cabinet. 

Regina pulled a tiny key from her clutch and opened the cabinet. She selected a key at random.

“Where'd you get that?” Emma asked, looking equal parts affronted and impressed.

Regina gave her a saucy smirk. “I have my sources.”

They headed upstairs and found the numbered door that matched the wooden tag. They stepped into a room done up in reds and greys. It was likely Ruby had had a hand in decorating this one. The bed spread was an unholy mess of black and red abstract pattern that probably hid god-knew-what. The art on the walls looked like paw prints.

Regina closed the door and tossed the key on the black-lacquered dresser. She turned and Emma was right there in front of her. 

Their lips met. She had a hand at the back of Emma's neck, her tongue already deep in her mouth. Emma kissed her back, matching her insistency.

She pulled Emma by the front of her jacket zipper and backed towards the bed. The moment she felt the bulk of the mattress behind her leg, she turned and pushed Emma down onto her back and climbed on top, hiking her tight dress up over her hips so she could straddle Emma's thighs.

Regina grinned down at Emma, and bent to kiss her. Emma met her with an open mouth and searching tongue. As she lost herself in the kiss, Emma made a move to flip her over. She resisted at first and got in one more kiss before relenting, sketchy bedspread be damned.

With Emma above her, Regina ran her hands up the bare skin under Emma's sweater and felt her flinch. 

“Not tonight, okay?” Emma murmured, as she nibbled her earlobe. She took one of Regina's hands and moved it instead to her neck.

“Okay,” Regina said, just to show she understood Emma didn't want to be touched, and followed suit with her other hand.

She contented herself with the soft skin at the back of Emma's neck and threaded her fingers through her hair. Emma kissed a trail from her ear to her neck and down her collar bone. She let it happen, prickling with anticipation as Emma slid to the edge of the bed, and knelt on the floor, tugging Regina closer, digging her fingers under her waistband. Regina helped her out, extricating herself from pantyhose and underwear in one fell swoop. 

She lay back, her fingers once again woven at the roots of Emma's hair. One foot with a high heel dangling, the other delicately placed on Emma's shoulder. Even though she was expecting it, even though they'd done this many times before, she gasped at Emma's mouth on her clit. She dug her fingers into Emma's scalp, not as hard as she wanted, but hard enough to channel just a bit of her passion. She groaned as loud as she dared in the stolen room as Emma plied her with her tongue. 

She was already panting, when she felt Emma's fingers push in to her. She let out an unbidden whimper as the rhythm and the vibration built inside of her until she felt the near madness of being close to climax.

“Come here,” she rasped, her voice thick with arousal. “And kiss me.”

In a practiced move, Emma was up at her level, her fingers still working, kissing Regina’s trembling lips. She tasted herself and felt Emma's tongue pressing hers and her fingers thrusting and she came hard. She might have yelled if her mouth hadn’t been occupied. 

She rode the wave until she felt herself relax, with Emma now lying beside her, her head touching her shoulder but nothing else. They lay together, Regina's heart beating a slowing tattoo in her ears. They might have fallen asleep if she wasn't reminded of the hideous bedspread beneath them.

She broke the silence. “Maybe this party isn't so bad after all.”

Emma chuckled. “It's definitely looking up.”

They reluctantly got up off the bed. Regina pulled her undergarments back into place as Emma stood waiting by the door, still wearing everything she'd come in with. 

Regina eyed her as she slipped her shoes back on, wondering if there was a subject that needed to be broached, if Emma was just having an off day or something had happened at the party. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah.” Emma smiled at her and it did seem genuine, not one of her forced smiles that to Regina were as transparent as glass, but everyone else seemed to take at face value. She couldn't decide if they were oblivious or just being polite.

Emma took her hand and squeezed it before letting go as they left the room. Regina replaced the key in the cabinet and locked it again, rolling her eyes as Emma dropped a couple of bills on the counter and scribbled a quick note.

“What did you write?” Regina asked. “Sorry about the cum stains—love, Emma?”

“Something like that.”

Regina smirked, and, turning on her heel, led their way back to the party.

(go to the next Chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

In a happy twist of fate, they got to make their exit not too long after. A mass exodus including Mary Margaret and David, inexplicably now without the baby, and Killian Jones and his crew allowed them to slip away without facing the scrutiny of the town.

Regina had had a couple more drinks and was feeling no pain in her heels, and Emma looked happy too. They decided to walk home and Regina breathed in the night air and relaxed as they joined arms once they were a couple of blocks away from the diner. It was nice to be just the two of them. And they had another whole night together, as Henry was on a weekend sleepover at a friend's house. 

There were no new messages on Regina's phone and it was too late to call and check in on him, so she could reasonably believe everything was fine and he was having the time of his twelve year old life away from his two mothers. She knew the time was coming soon, when he wouldn't want to be around them so much and it was already hurting her heart, as she'd already had so many years of him not wanting to be around her. So she did what she often did when pain rose up, she pushed it down and focused on something else.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked her.

She nodded, pulling herself back to Emma and the night they'd had. She smiled. “That was fun tonight.”

“Yeah.” Emma walked a little closer to her. “It was.”

“Everything's good?”

“Yeah. Now it is. I just needed to get out of my head a little bit.”

“And our little...adventure, did that?” She was secretly pleased that she'd seemed to have such an effect on her.

“Oh yeah.” Emma exhaled into the air. It was cold enough that her breath almost showed. Regina realized she was in bare arms and it was probably too cold for that, but she didn't feel it. She felt good too, although she could do with a little more getting out of her own head. Letting go was never something she'd been particularly good at...

She was lost in thought when Emma spoke up. “What is it?” 

She thought she'd been subtle, but apparently, Emma had noticed something. “Nothing.”

“Come on, what?” Emma nudged her.

“I don't know. I was just thinking of something.”

“What?”

“I just maybe wanted to try something new.”

“What? A fantasy? A kink?”

“I suppose.” It'd been something she'd been thinking of more and more, and if anyone would indulge her, if there was anyone she felt safe enough with to let go and play they way Emma did with her, she was it.

(If Regina wants to try being tied up, go to Chapter 7. (newbie kinksters, top Emma, bondage, subspace, storytelling, magic vines, false start, scarves, pantyhose, dildos, blindfold, consent, sensation play)

If she wants to try ageplay, go to Chapter 8, (little (young teen) Emma, big Regina, virginity, implied past abuse, internalized kink-shaming, guilt, heroes and villains, supportive Emma, angst, consent, sleeping curse, scissoring, face sitting, happy ending)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina wants to try being tied up   
(first time, top Emma, bondage, subspace, storytelling, magic vines, false start, scarves, pantyhose, dildos, blindfold, consent, sensation play, happy ending)

She took a breath. This was so unlike her to be nervous about anything, especially sex. “I was wondering what it'd be like to be tied up.”

Emma didn't bat an eyelash. “I've got handcuffs in my car.”

“You don't think it's strange?”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “I think we're past the point of restraints being strange. Especially after tonight.”

“I mean—I'm not usually the one who...” she trailed off

“You wanna see what it's like to submit?”

“Maybe.” Then she scowled, because she still liked to think of herself as a badass. She didn't think of herself as a cruel person, but she definitely enjoyed doling out the punishment, as it were. It was just... Emma always seemed almost transformed afterwards, like she'd reached some kind of peak, mentally as well as physically. Regina was curious what it would feel like if she gave herself to Emma that way—well, not exactly that way—but something sort of like that. 

“It feels good. To me, anyways,” Emma said. “If you're with the right person, someone you can trust.” She nudged Regina. “It's like being in control, but not. Being free and safe and...open.”

“Open?” She raised an eyebrow. She wasn't exactly sure if she was up to Emma on that level.

“Just, really there. Or not there, but just. I don't know. Good.”

Regina scowled again. “You're not making a lot of sense. “

Emma shrugged. “I don't know how to describe it, but it's worth trying, if you want to.”

“Maybe,” she said again. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to let go in quite the same way, but she might be willing to give it a try at least, with Emma. 

**

The next night, after a takeout dinner and enough wine that she decided to seize the day, Regina brought up the idea again. 

Emma, it seemed, had been waiting. She put down her own wine glass, that seemed hardly touched and led the way up to their bedroom. Regina carried her glass with her, taking careful sips. It felt like she was stepping into something new and uncertain and she was thrilled and anxious at once. She wasn't entirely sure she enjoyed the mixture of feelings, at least not for long.

Their bed was a four poster with a black wood headboard carved to look like tree branches. It leant itself well to restraints at four corners. She sat on it and watched as Emma was going through the dresser drawers. Regina expected her to bring out a set of handcuffs from her job as Sheriff, but she pulled out a couple of pairs of tights instead.

“What are those for?” Regina asked.

“I don't want to hurt you. The site said use something soft first.”

“What site?”

“I watched a tutorial.”

She couldn't help laughing. “You didn't. Really?”

Emma shrugged. “I wanted to do it right for your first time.”

“How do you know it's my first time?” She tried to be coy but Emma gave her a reproachful look. She supposed she'd given it away with her initial hesitation. “Okay, fine.” 

She lay down on the bed and let Emma loop the pantyhose over one wrist and the bedpost, and then the other one, so she was tied with her arms spread out across the bed.

“Comfortable?” Emma asked.

“Yes.” But her skepticism was growing. This felt more awkward than she'd imagined. Maybe it was the hose. When she restrained Emma it was either by handcuffs or her own body weight. Emma's imagination usually did the rest. Maybe that was the key.

“If you want to stop, say 'red'.” Emma instructed her.

She narrowed her eyes. “If I want to stop, I'll say stop.” She noticed there were scissors on the bedside table. “And you are not cutting my good hosiery.”

Emma shrugged “It's just in case. Are you ready?”

“Fine. Yes.”

“Then relax.” Emma pushed her down with one hand and leaned down and kissed her. It almost caught Regina off guard, but it did relax her. She automatically reached for a grip on Emma, but the bonds held. Soft yet effective. She didn't mind the sensation. And Emma she certainly trusted in this position, but she wasn't feeling that spark she usually felt or that surge of adrenalin she'd hoped for.

Emma's kisses drew away from her mouth and down to her neck, her fingers trailing down the centre of her body, to her belly button. 

“I can do whatever I want to you,” Emma whispered. Regina wasn't sure if it was meant to be menacing or teasing, but neither was landing for her. Emma scraped nails down her thigh and then up again, then over her underwear. She wanted to grab Emma and pull her close but the bonds were stopping her. Not in a thrilling way, but in an annoying way.

Emma whispered a few more vaguely threatening things, and touched her tentatively a few more times. Regina was starting to feel silly.

“Let's stop,” she said.

“Yeah.” Emma sat back immediately. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” She frowned as Emma reached out and undid her wrists. “It's just not doing it for me.” 

“Was it me?” 

“No, it's probably me.” She sat up and rubbed her wrists, even though they didn't hurt in the least. “I guess I'm not cut out for bondage.”

“We don't have to give up that easily,” Emma countered. “What did you like about the idea in the first place?”

“I don't know.” She supposed she hadn't really delved into it deeply enough. Maybe she just envied Emma's ability to lose herself in the moment. But maybe she just wasn't built for that kind of surrender. “I guess I just wanted something to fight against.”

“Huh.” Emma sat back on her heels, looking like she was thinking, her eyes wandering over the room. “ I think I might have an idea. You want to try again?”

She shrugged and picked up her glass of wine, taking another sip. “Sure, I guess.”

“Put that down, and follow me.” Emma grabbed the nylons and the scissors and left the bedroom. Regina followed her, taking the wine anyways. She had her doubts this was going to work. Unless she got seriously intoxicated, she doubted any of this was going to give her any kind of thrill.

She followed Emma down the stairs to their front room. The drapes were drawn, the fire was out and everything was locked up for the night. Emma flicked on the pot lights above the fireplace. She stood in front of one of the large columns on either side of the mantle and beckoned to her.

Regina put her glass down on the coffee table and approached her. 

“Stand here,” Emma instructed, manoeuvring her so her back was to the column. “And put your hands back here.” She indicated around the column. Regina obliged. There was just enough room between the column and the wall to run a pair of nylons. Still in her exquisite bra and panty set, Regina felt the smooth stone chilly beneath her skin.

“Comfy?” Emma asked when she was done. Regina flexed her shoulders. She could still move her arms enough that she wouldn’t get sore. 

“Sure.” She eyed Emma, who was darting back up the stairs. “What are you planning?”

“Just a sec. Be right back,” Emma called as she disappeared on the second floor.

Regina rolled her eyes. “I'm not going anywhere.” Not that she probably couldn’t get out if she wanted. The ties around her wrists were pretty loose. She stared at the sliver of the front entry way she could see from here. Pray Henry didn't decide to come home early or something. She did not want to have to explain any of this to their son.

Emma seemed to take forever. Regina was nearly tapping her foot with impatience, when she re-emerged at the top of the stairs, her arms full of coloured fabric. Not fabric. Scarves. Regina's good, expensive scarves. “What are you going to do with those?” she asked, suspiciously.

“Just trying something,” Emma draped them over the armchair, then picked up Regina's favourite blue one and approached her with it. “I want to blindfold you. Is that okay?”

“Not with the blue one,” she said, warning her away from the unwashable silk. Emma picked up a dark cranberry polyester. She nodded. “And stay away from the purple one.”

“Which purple one?” Emma asked as she slipped the satin around Regina's eyes.

“All of them.”

Emma pulled the satin just tight enough that it wasn't falling down and tied it, not around the back of her head, but around the column behind, so she was loosely anchored in place.

With her eyes suddenly covered, she found herself concentrating on Emma's voice.

“These are magical vines.” Emma told her. “They've captured you and they're holding you hostage.”

She felt a length of silk tighten around her shoulders, again binding her loosely to the pillar. “They’re exploring you, searching for vulnerability, searching for the right spot to expose.” She felt Emma's hand behind her back, unhooking her bra, unfastening the convertible straps and slipping it off. 

Her breasts bare and and suddenly free, another band of satin slipped underneath them, over her rib cage. The smooth sensation of the fabric over her skin was one she enjoyed immensely. Her nipples were instantly hard. She felt tingling between her legs.

Another scarf slipped around her waist. “The vines encircle you and hold you until someone comes for you. To rescue you and break the vines' magical hold.”

She felt Emma nudge her ankles apart and bind them with nylon to eachother around the pillar. She was now standing with her legs spread, just enough, just enough that she was starting to feel the excitement building. Her backside was pressed tight against the column. She liked the sturdiness against her. She licked her lips, waiting for Emma to speak, for her to do something else.

Emma pulled her panties down and she almost gasped. The waistband was tight around her thighs, and she was acutely aware of her exposure.

“The vines are excited,” Emma went on. “They want to touch you, feel you, keep you ready for the right person to come along and set you free.”

She felt a soft caress curl around her thigh as satin was dragged up and over her swollen clit. She swallowed and felt moisture bloom between her legs. 

“They want you wet and ready,” Emma drew the scarf between her legs again, quicker this time. It was all she could do not to whimper.

She felt a tongue wet on her nipple. “The vines want you brought right to the edge.” 

She felt a brush of Emma's fingers on her clit, over her breasts, a ghost of lips on her mouth. Her body was fully engaged. Her skin felt electric, conducting sensation right to her core. Emma’s knuckles brushed her clit again and she groaned. She shifted beneath her bonds, but they held her secure and open and she strained against them and felt the unstretching strength of the scarves, and this time she felt the security. Their confinement was reassuring, and she found she was waiting, anticipating, aching to feel, aching to know, what Emma would do next.

“I'm looking for you,” Emma continued. “While the vines tease you. I'm coming for you. I'm not far away.” She was standing close. Regina could feel her breath on her neck, and longed to grab her and kiss her, force her closer, but she was distracted by the heat in her own body, by the throbbing between her legs.

“The vines find me and bring me to you. And they work their way through my clothes and I let them push themselves inside me, and out again, so they can feel you too.”

Regina felt something firm push against her vulva and realized Emma had one of their toys. She couldn't tell for sure, but it felt like their newest addition—the strap on that Emma would have pressed up into herself to hold in place while they fucked.

“Do you want this?” Emma whispered, as though she didn't want anyone to overhear. All Regina could do was nod emphatically. 

She groaned as Emma pushed into her and she flexed her muscles and relaxed and took it in. She felt Emma's body pressed up against her and whimpered as Emma pulled away just a bit. 

Emma's arms were around her shoulders with more silk on her skin.

“The vines tie us together, forcing me into you.” Emma thrust in as she spoke, Regina strained against the fabric, wanting to grab Emma's hips and move her back and forth, creating her own rhythm, but all she could do was wait and let Emma continue the story. Her cunt was aching now, feeling just the tip of the dildo. Open and ready for more.

“They think i'm the right one for you. They want me to make you come and they'll let us both go.” Emma thrust again, and Regina could barely breath, it felt so good, so intense, she was practically trembling as though it was her first time being touched. 

Emma thrust again and at the same time kissed her, her tongue delving between her lips and Regina felt the connection between their bodies. She was taking Emma into herself, letting her in. Her muscles were clenching. She tried to force herself open, wider, let Emma in deeper, to touch the core of her.

She felt a finger on her clit as Emma thrust in and out. Wet fingers on her breasts and Emma in her mouth. And she was helpless, helpless and floating, lost in her own pleasure. And Emma was there making it happen. Taking her there.

“Let me free you and take you home.”

She cried out and felt something release as an orgasm exploded through her, reverberated, nearly knocked her over.

She rode it out with each muscle spasm until her legs were shaking, but the bonds held and Emma held her up. And then she was free and eased to the ground. The blindfold was off, she realized, as she opened her eyes and she saw Emma, already through a blur of tears. 

And suddenly, she started to cry, as though her body was purging something through heaving, racking sobs. But inside, she felt perfectly calm, peaceful even. It was just something her body was doing of its own volition as she held onto Emma and Emma held her and told her it was okay.

Eventually the sobbing stopped and she was quiet against Emma's shoulder. Tears ran furrows down her cheeks and her nose was dripping. It was completely undignified, but she wasn't embarrassed. 

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked.

“Good.” Her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat. Taking stock. “Shaky, but good. Kind of lighter, but...tired.” 'Spent' would have been the other word, but there was an excitement there too, the latent thrill of what she'd experienced. “Is this how you feel?”

“Yeah. Maybe not so intense. It's fun though, right?”

“Uh huh.” It was more than fun. It was...well, she wasn't sure she'd ever felt that kind of presence with anyone before, that connection. And at the same time, she'd felt so focused on herself. It was so intense. She was still feeling woozy, but she managed to hold herself up as Emma left and returned with kleenex and a glass of water. It was like she was feeling her body for the first time in a very long time. She wiped her face and drank the water. “That was not what I was expecting.”

“Actually, me neither.”

“It's what I wanted though. Thanks.” 

Emma hugged her, and she was almost surprised by the sweet display of affection. She felt fluttery all over again as Emma helped her up and they walked upstairs naked together. She had that good floaty feeling, almost like she'd had too much wine, but she was fairly certain it wouldn’t leave her with a hangover the next day. She wasn’t even thinking of the mess they were leaving, only that they'd deal with it tomorrow.

She got into bed naked, without even the pretence of one of her tiny negligees and slipped in beside a still naked Emma. She did feel drained, but also too exhilarated to sleep. A low grade arousal was still pumping through her. She turned to Emma. It was dim by the light of the bedside lamp, but she could see Emma's face, and a golden halo lighting her blond hair.

Regina reached for her, under the sheet, brushing the curve of her breast, and downward slowly enough that Emma would have time to tell her no. But she didn't. Instead, she wriggled closer. And Regina traced her fingers down through soft hair to soft skin and wetness, working her fingers, and watching Emma's face until she came shortly after. She saw her eyes flicker shut as she gave into it.

They were both breathing deeper as Emma opened her eyes and Regina withdrew her hand. It seemed like a fitting place to end the evening, even as Regina's skin shivered with anticipation and she wondered if she'd be able to wait it out. 

But Emma moved herself closer and rolled Regina onto her back, pressing herself on top of her. Regina inhaled, loving the pressure, knowing it hadn't been something Emma had been comfortable with before.

She ran her hands down Emma's body, but Emma took her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand. Regina let her. Still focused, staring into Emma's eyes, dark and glittery in the dim light. She felt completely safe, completely...there. There was no reason to be anywhere else. Her mind felt quiet.

Her body marked every sensation as Emma eased off her and pressed her fingers into her. She was still sensitive end Emma was slow and gentle. And even though the thought of sweet, tender lovemaking usually made her sneer, she was completely here for this. The connection between them was still there, like a wall had come down and it hadn't yet been rebuilt. 

She whimpered when she came. And she curled into Emma's arms again and she didn't feel silly or weak for it, but completely content.

(go to Chapter 9)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina wants to try ageplay   
(little (young teen) emma, big regina, virginity, implied past abuse, internalized kink-shaming, guilt, heroes and villains, supportive Emma, angst, consent, sleeping curse, scissoring, face sitting, happy ending)

She didn't want to say it. 

“Come on,” Emma coaxed. “It can't be more fucked up than what's going through my head half the time.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. It was true she hadn't particularly relished the idea of Emma's fantasies at first, but with a bit of easing into it, and some compromise about what was said out loud and what wasn't, she now very much enjoyed her part in them. 

“Sometimes, I think about you...being younger.”

“How young?”

Regina told her, feeling somewhat ashamed, but pushing on anyways.

Emma laughed. “That was not my best-looking age.”

Regina pulled her arm out of Emma's grasp. “Well, I'm not suggesting we go back in time, or something. My god, Emma, I don't actually want to have sex with a child.” Her shame flared again. Emma knew about her history and how it had affected her, and wanting this seemed completely counterintuitive, if not somewhat pathological.

But Emma just shrugged. “I know that. It's a fantasy. It's no big deal. I'll be your girl. You want to spank me?”

She was caught off guard by Emma's nonchalance. She hadn't actually thought of it. “I...don't know.”

“You want me to call you mommy?”

“God, no.” She squinted at Emma. “You're really okay with this?” On top of everything, she knew Emma had painful adolescent memories of her own. 

Emma took her arm again. “Sure. You know I like a firm hand.”

Regina swallowed, already feeling the twinge of arousal. She pushed it down and dredged up the thing that she hadn't really been able to get past. “It doesn't bother you that our son is almost that age?”

Emma shrugged. “Well—the person you want to do this with was eighteen when she gave birth to him twelve years ago, so I don't see a problem.”

Regina knew logically, it made sense, and she was glad Emma saw it that way, but she still had pricklings of doubt in the pit of her stomach.

**

The next night she drowned the doubt in a couple glasses of wine. It was then or never, Regina reasoned. Henry was gone for one more night and there was no way in hell she was doing anything like this with him in the house. And she wasn't sure if she'd be able to bring it up in the future.

Emma grinned when she mentioned the idea again. “I was hoping you'd ask,” she said. “I was thinking of some things.”

Privately, Regina was glad she was so onboard. She doubted she could feel good about it if Emma had hesitated. She didn't need it that badly. 

But she wanted to try, so she followed as Emma bounded up to their bedroom, still sipping her glass of wine for courage along the way.

Emma made a beeline for their walk-in closet, parting the mirrored door slightly, but not enough that Regina could see in. She perched on the bedside chair, waiting. 

Emma seemed to take forever. “What are you doing in there?” Regina called. She hoped she wasn't dressing up in anything ridiculous—not that Emma had anything in her wardrobe that she would consider young girl cliche.

It occurred to her then, that maybe Emma wasn't phased by the request because maybe she'd done it before. That thought did not sit entirely well. Possibly since the ex that always sprung to mind was Henry's birth father and she would rather not think of him.

“Are you ready?” Emma suddenly called from behind the mirrored door.

“No,” she said, honestly. “But let's do it anyway.” She hadn't expected to be as nervous as she was. She'd been thinking about this for a long time, but come to life, it was a little bit daunting. She didn't particularily like letting down her guard, even in front of Emma. And trying soemthing new like this felt more vulnerable than she'd expected.

Emma poked her head out of the closet, then came full view. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore thick plastic glasses that Regina hadn't seen before. She was wearing a plain white dress shirt and a short grey skirt. 

She looked younger in a strange, nerdy way and Regina already felt an overwhelming urge to take her over her knee and spank her. Considering what else Emma liked, she bet she would enjoy it. But she decided to take it slow. She stood up.

Something about Emma's posture had changed—she was a little slouchier, which Regina partly wanted to correct. Emma curled the end whisps of her ponytail nervously around her finger and had a hand on the hem of her skirt like she was trying to keep it from springing up. Even though Regina circled her like an animal on the prowl, she was nearly speechless already at her acting skills. It was as though she was staring at the girl version of the woman she loved. And dearly loved to punish.

Emma stayed quiet as Regina completed the circle. Feeling more in command of herself, she leaned close to Emma and said. “Do you know why you're here, dear?”

“No, ma'am,” Emma said.

She wasn't always fond of the term, but when Emma used it, she felt another tingle of arousal. She'd been working on this bit for a while. Specifically because she knew Emma loved a story. Before Emma, she'd never thought of her sex life as needing a plot.

“Your parents sent you here for protection. They want to keep you safe from the world and all the dangerous things out there.” She touched her on the shoulder. “But what they really want to protect, is that special place between your legs. Do you understand me, dear?”

“Yeah.” Emma nodded. Regina could feel her quiver, and hoped her words were filling her head with all sorts of ideas she could use for herself.

“They want it safe and untouched so that you can marry a prince and he can be the first to do what he wants with it.”

Emma swallowed. Regina could tell by the way she ran her teeth over her lip that she was turned on.

She came around and stood in front of Emma, taking her chin in her hand, raising it just a little so Emma would look at her. “Do you want to marry a prince, Emma?”

“No.” She shook her head whithout breaking eye contact. “I don't. Can you help me?”

Regina smiled. It was the answer she wanted to hear. “Of course I'll help you. Come and lie down on the bed.”

She watched Emma lie on her back on the bed with an anticipatory thrill and quickly stepped out of her own satin pants. Emma's glasses were ridiculous and perfect as she raised her head to look at Regina standing by her feet in her black lace underwear.

“Will it hurt?” Was it Regina or was her voice just a little higher and breathier?

“Not at all,” she said. “Let me look at you.”

She undid a couple of the buttons on Emma's shirt and realized she was wearing a thin white tank top underneath. Her nipples were erect and visible through it.

Surprisingly, Emma lifted it up just a little, exposing her stomach. Often that part of her was off limits, and Regina hesitated now. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” she asked. Emma nodded vigorously. Regina kissed the flesh of her belly, and heard Emma inhale. At first, she avoided the shimmery stretch marks along Emma's stomach, but as Emma's sighs continued, she moved closer and closer until she covered them in delicate kisses. In that moment, Regina loved ever inch of her, past and present, and reached to touch her breasts, slowly, gently, like it was the first time.

Regina pushed her tank top up over her breasts and straddled her thighs. Emma looking up at her. Exposed and expectant. 

She pushed Emma's skirt up just a little, and ran her fingers up the inside of her thighs. Emma shivered and giggled. 

She could tell Emma was struggling with impatience by the way her leg muscles twitched beneath her. Her hands were tangled beside her in the duvet as she bit her lip and watched Regina through her glasses. 

Regina smiled knowingly and lightly traced the V of hair, just trimmed to the point of soft curls. She kept her touch light and slipped her fingers down, till they were just above the place she knew Emma wanted her. 

She paused. She watched Emma squirm just a little. “Have you been a good girl?”

“Uh huh,” Emma said breathlessly. Regina ran a long, firm stroke over her clit, dipping in where she was already so wet, and up again. Emma gasped and spread her legs a little farther open on the bed.

She dampened her thumb with Emma's wetness and rubbed a circle with a finger on her clit. Emma moaned.

“Do you touch yourself like this?” Regina asked. “Tell the truth.”

“S-sometimes.” She was moving her hips to Regina's rhythm, her eyes closed 

“Show me.”

Obediently, Emma reached down. Regina moved the skirt out of the way, and watched her explore herself tentatively with a finger. Regina felt her own body respond.

“Make yourself feel good,” she commanded and moved off the bed, to the locked nightstand drawer where she kept her array of toys. She chose one that she hadn't shared with Emma yet, and took a fingerful of lube as well, returning to the bed. Emma was still touching herself. 

“That's enough.” She held up the toy. It was a sleek and purple with the right shape to hit a variety of places. 

“What's that?” Emma asked innocently, as though she had never seen a rabbit vibrator before.

“It's a present.” She lubed the tip of it. “Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

The feigned uncertainty thrilled Regina and she spread Emma wide with her fingers and eased the toy in. Emma whimpered, her body arching as though Regina had already touched something sensitive.

“It feels so big,” Emma gasped. Regina worked it in and out a few times, moving ever deeper until the smaller branch was pressed to her clit. 

She turned it on to a light pulse. “Does that feel good?” she asked, like she couldn't tell from Emma's writhing, her gasps of breath.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, knowing what the answer would be.

“No,” Emma breathed. “Keep going.”

“You're being much too demanding. Ask me nicely.”

“Please?”

She upped the pulse to a vibration and Emma gasped. “Tell me how lucky you are that I'm helping you.”

She straddled Emma again, pressing herself against the outside branch to share the vibration, holding herself over Emma and licking at her exposed nipple as she squirmed with the intensity. 

“I am, I am,” Emma panted.

All of a sudden she opened her eyes and stared into Regina's.

“I'm glad you're my first,” Emma whispered, and Regina felt a thrill through her own body at the thought and felt her own small, surprise orgasm just as Emma suddenly cried out, her muscles visible clenching. Regina took that as her cue to turn off the vibe and withdraw it. Emma lay limp, and contented-looking on the bed.

Regina put the toy on the nightstand to be washed and put away before morning, but for now, she lay down on the bed on her side facing Emma. Emma turned immediately to curl up to her, their faces close. 

“What do you want me to do now?” she asked. Her glasses were on crooked. She played with the buttons on the front of Regina's shirt.

“It's okay.” Regina said, in a normal tone, suddenly feeling more drained than their activities should have left her. “I'm good.”

Emma seemed to take the hint. She curled her arms up to herself, pulled her head back a little and looked at Regina seriously. “How are you feeling?”

Regina gave her a slight smile. “I'm alright.”

“Just alright? Did you like it?”

“I did.” She really did. But there was something else that was still bothering her, something that wasn't letting her lose herself in the moment, and she couldn't fully put it into words. “Did you like it?” she asked Emma, who was certainly good at faking it if she didn't.

“Yeah.” Emma smiled. “It was good. It was kinda freeing in new way. Maybe next time you could punish my ass for being a little brat,” she said, hopefully.

But Regina was noncommittal. “Maybe.”

“What's wrong?”

She glanced down and met Emma's eyes again. It was silly, but maybe she knew at least a little bit of the problem.

“In every scenario,” she said. “I'm the villain.”

“If that's what you want to call it—” Emma shrugged.

Regina curled her lip. She wasn't sure she liked the connotation. “But that's what I'm doing isn't it? Playing the villain, hurting you, or pretending to, in every scenario.”

“Yeah, but I want you to. I thought you were into that?” Emma looked worried. 

“I am into it,” Regina reassured her. “I just—what does that say about me?”

“That you like giving your girlfriend every kinky orgasm she begs you for.”

She tried to laugh, but it was more of a grimace. 

“I have hurt people, though. I've hurt you. In the past.” In the past there were things she hadn't even fully revealed to Emma, and though some of it she still felt had been justified, others...well, she'd mostly made amends as best she could.

“Yeah. In the past,” Emma repeated her words gently. “This brought all that up for you again?”

She shrugged as well as she could lying on the bed. “Henry thought I was the villain from a fairytale. For a whole year he was convinced I was the most evil person he could imagine. Where did he come up with that if it's not at least a little bit true?”

“From the stupid book,” Emma said, referring to the large leather-bound book Regina still sometimes had nightmares about. “It had a drawing that sort of looked like you and you guys were having some problems, so he used it to work out some of his issues. And now he's over it. You're no one's Evil Queen anymore.”

“Easy for you to say. You were the Savior. The hero of all the woodland creatures, or whatever it was.”

“Yeah and the hero thing really did a number on me,” Emma reminded her.

That was true too. They'd both suffered under his insistent fantasies, until Emma had snapped him out of it. But that didn't change the fact that she had been chosen as the villain. And as much as she enjoyed it, constantly playing into that role wasn't doing much to assuage the tiny creep of guilt that had been worming its way into her.

“For once, I'd rather be the hero,” she sulked.

Emma shrugged. “You wanna be the hero? You can be the hero.” She sat up and looked around the room like she was thinking.

“You've got a dragon for me to slay?”

“No, but I might have a curse for you to break,” she said, saucily.

Regina groaned. “No curses.” Henry's whole shtick two years ago had been about a big evil curse she had supposedly cast on the whole town.

“Are you sure?” Emma took the elastic out of her hair and shook out the ponytail. Then she lifted her skirt a little, revealing another inch of thigh. Even though Regina knew very well exactly what was underneath, she still felt a surge of arousal. She was far from done.

“What are you thinking?”

Emma lay down on her back, folded her arms over her chest and resolutely closed her eyes. 

“A powerful magician put me under a spell. It's a sleeping curse. You gotta wake me up.”

Regina sat up on her arm, squinting. “And how am I supposed to do that?”

“How do you usually break a sleeping curse? Think of Snow White.”

Regina grimaced. “I'd rather not, thanks.” Her not-quite-friend, no-longer-enemy ex-step-daughter had been cast as the beautiful fairytale princess. “I don't know.”

“With a kiss, dummy.”

“Fine.” Skeptical that this story was going to do anything for her, Regina moved into position and bent to kiss Emma, unsure just how far Emma was going to go with the whole “sleeping” thing. Making out with an unresponsive person was not on her list of kinks. 

But as their lips touched, Emma kissed her back fully, and she enjoyed it as much as she always did, and a little more even with Emma pretending to be at her mercy. Helpless, or at least the idea of helpless Emma excited something in her. That was part of what she was having trouble with. But in this version, she reminded herself, she was the hero.

She drew back for breath. And to get her balance. 

“It's not working,” Emma murmured in a singsong voice. “I mean, it's working, but it's not breaking the curse.”

Regina felt a little more into it now. She raised an eyebrow. There were plenty of places on Emma's body that she could kiss. She began to work her way downward, Kissing the softness of her neck, and the angle of her collarbone and to her breast she had to pull down the tank top to get to.

She kissed the skin of her folded arms and down over her belly, down until she had to lift Emma's skirt. Looking up at her face, it remained blank. She parted Emma's legs, and kissed her between them. She felt Emma quiver as she began to lick and suck at the sensitive skin. She ignored the ache beginning in her neck as Emma began to breathe harder. 

She loved the smell and taste of her girlfriend as she got wetter in response to her tongue. She was aching herself, so much that it was almost distracting. She pushed up one of Emma's legs, bent at the knee, kissing her inner thigh and paused for a moment, wiping her mouth and taking off her own underwear.

Emma's eyes were still resolutely closed. Regina pressed herself against her. She shivered as their vulvas touched, Emma's slippery wet and hers still catching up. Emma gasped, her eyes flew open suddenly and then closed again as she seemed to decide that their game wasn't over.

Regina smirked and started to move her hips, grinding against her, not too hard, lest Emma's hair chafe her. It took her a couple of tries to repossession herself, so that she felt the maximum effect and moaned. She could see Emma bite her lip and ran fingernails down Emma's thigh and added a finger to stroke her clit.

“Oh,” Emma exclaimed, “that feels so good.” She wasn't putting on voices now, her surprise and enthusiasm not just for effect.

Regina was caught between her own pleasure and Emma's as they moved together. She could feel herself tingling, thinking it was possible she might come as they gasped and moaned in harmony.

Emma's eyes were open, watching her. The curse broken, or forgotten. And in the moment, all that mattered was how good it felt for both of them.

“I'll tell you a secret,” Regina said through her own heavy breathing, knowing her words would fuel a story to push Emma over the edge. “I was the one who put the curse on you, so I could bring you back to life.”

Emma gasped and writhed and suddenly cried out and Regina swore she felt her throbbing underneath her. She was close herself. Emma looked at her, pupils blows, lips red and bitten and beckoned to her.

“Come here,” Emma said, still breathless. 

Regina bent to kiss her, but Emma licked her lips, “No.” She had a hand around Regina's thigh, pulling her towards her face, taking her glasses off with the other. “I want to lick you.”

“From there?” Regina eyed her prone position. “You'll suffocate,” she protested, but the thought of Emma licking her right now was making her ache again. If she didn't get some relief soon she was going to have to take herself in hand.

“I'll tap you on the leg, or something,” Emma suggested. “Or die happy. Come on.”

She didn't need anymore encouragement. With her hands on their headboard rail for support, Regina knelt over emma's shoulders and lowered herself onto Emma's face. The second she felt Emma's tongue on her, it was like electricity to the core of her. She let out an unbidden whimper and had to grip the rail.

Emma gripped her buttocks. She let herself relax just a bit more, trusting Emma's ability to hold her, to take her. Emma’s tongue darted into her and around, and she felt fingers exploring, dipping into wetness and she was almost bend double with the sensation. 

It felt so good, she was almost helpless to do more than thrust her hips and hang on. Suddenly she was making up stories in her mind. Emma knew every bad thing she'd ever done and was absolving her of it, destroying them at the source, turning all the dark into light inside her, she just had to let it go.

She felt a wet finger working her open, and felt like she might split from wanting. Her climax was so close, she wanted to reach down and finish it. It would only take maybe a crude swipe of her knuckles, just a hard touch and she'd be home, but she told herself no.

“Emma, make me come,” she whispered. And Emma's fingers, slipping in wetness, splayed and filled her, and pressed even farther back, a spot that was unexpected, but she suddenly wanted everything and she rocked her pelvis and pushed herself closer until she felt Emma inside her in a wholly new way.

She came almost immediately, doubled over, riding it in a wave of moans, almost forgetting Emma beneath her. She rose up, still pulsing, still holding the headboard. She felt Emma move from beneath her and felt her behind, hips against her and reach around to drag a finger over her sensitive clit and snake her other hand up under her top to cup her breast.

Emma held her and whispered in her ear, “You definitely woke the sleeping princess.”

Regina grinned and leaned back against her, turning enough to kiss the side of her mouth where she could taste herself. Liking the taste, she licked Emma's cheek. And they twisted around to kiss deeper and more intently.

Finally they parted.

“Good?” Emma smiled, and wiped her face and fingers with the bedsheets. Regina watched her but was too tired to protest.

“Really good.” She settled down on the bed, avoiding wet spots. “But we made a mess.”

“Well do laundry tomorrow.” Emma curled beside her, draping an arm over her and kissed her on the lips. Regina tasted herself again and was still mildly thrilled. 

She was too spent to do anything but fall asleep beside Emma, happy and satisfied.

(go to the next Chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Regina heard the key in the lock at the same time that she remembered that she meant to leave it open for Henry. They often left it open, mostly because he often forgot his key.

He bounded into the kitchen as she finished removing a batch of chocolate chip cookies (with cinnamon) from their baking sheets.

“The door was locked,” he said as he gave her a quick hug and grabbed two cookies in a stack and stuffed another in his mouth.

She smiled brightly at him. “How was your weekend?”

“The best,” he said through a mouthful of cookie.

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” she chided him as Emma appeared around the corner with a laundry basket full of clean and dry sheets. “How was it the best?”

“We played a boardgame, and you have to make up the story, but it's not for kids.” Regina had a vision of some adult version of a classic. Was there such a thing as strip Monopoly?

“You're a kid.” Emma pointed out, balancing the laundry on one hip as she broke off a piece of a cookie to eat.

“It's not for little kids,” he amended. “It's for everyone. But I don't think you'd get it. No offence, but you have to have a good imagination.”

He took his cookies and thudded happily up the stairs to his room, leaving the two of them alone.

“No imagination, huh?” Emma looked Regina up and down in a pointed way, and winked. Regina laughed.

She twined her fingers with Emma's free hand for a moment as they kissed. 

Maybe Henry wouldn't mind spending the next weekend with his friends...


End file.
